Going In Blind
by TheDumbBlondeSpy
Summary: Spencer is lost. Kidnapped as a child with no clue who she is. And she wants to know. When offered a job at the Jeffersonian, she jumps at the chance. Until Pelant blinds her just before she gets the proof she needs to catch him. How will she do at the Jeffersonian and will she find out who she is? set after season 8 & AU after then
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN BONES

Prologue

"Look at this résumé! Dr Oakley has two, almost three, degrees and she is only 22, and has had four papers published in the Journal of Forensic Anthropology! The squinterns are good but she is much better. And it would mean that I wouldn't have to hide my relationship with Arastoo any longer. It's a win-win situation!" Cam exclaimed happily.

"I don't know, she may not have been trained as well as the others and I may not like her." Dr Brennan said, quite matter-of-factly.

"Then we call her in for an interview, you can see if you like her and if she would work well here." Cam suggested. Brennan sat there thoughtfully and then nodded slowly.

"I'll call her." She said decidedly, picking up her phone and dialling a number.

"_Hello?_" answered a young woman with a British accent. "_This is Dr Oakley, can I help you?_"

"This is Dr Brennan, from the Jeffersonian, and I have been given your résumé and I believe that you would be a great addition to our team. You degree in forensics means that you would be much better than the FBI forensics team and would be very useful. Also you could assist me with examining skeletons, and I would be happy to offer you a chance to interview here to see if this could work out." Brennan told Dr Oakley.

"_That would be great; can we do the interview next week? I'm currently helping out the FBI, and that will be the only time I'm available_." She replied happily_._

"Next week will suffice." Brennan said before hanging up.

The young woman sat at the desk in the bare basement of some old building. There was only the desk, an old chair and a state of the art laptop in the room with her. Outside the door were at least two agents from the FBI, there to protect her from Pelant. The basement smelt bad, but she ignored it, knowing that the programme she was working on was much more important.

"Only 15 more minutes, and then I can stop Pelant. Come on!" She muttered under her breath, whilst slamming her fists on the keyboard, which wasn't working properly.

"Hey!" yelled a masculine voice from outside the basement, which was suddenly cut off when the door was forcefully ripped open by a man with a horrifically disfigured face. It could only be one person. Pelant. And in his hand was some sort of firework, or maybe a firecracker? The man grinned sinisterly and threw it towards the lights and walked out of the room. The firework exploded and sent sparks everywhere. And then, for the young woman, the world went black…

At the lab, there was another awkward silence. Things had been tense between everyone since Booth turned down Brennan's proposal. Brennan had broken up with Booth although the two still worked closely together. As soon as Booth had arrived at the lab that day, Hodgins hid in his office to work on some plant. Cam supposedly had an autopsy to complete and Angela excused herself to visit her son Michael. The squinterns were nowhere to be found. So Booth and Brennan sat awkwardly in her office. Finally, Booth's cell phone rang. Brennan sighed in relief and turned away from him as he picked it up.

"Booth." He grunted into the phone. Brennan could hear shouting from whoever was calling him and sirens too. Her mind immediately turned to the thought that Christine or Parker was injured.

"Wait, what happened to Spencer? Is she okay?" Booth questioned loudly, sounding slightly upset. Brennan felt calmer, but was confused about who Spencer was. Maybe a fellow agent?

"What happened to the programme? I'll be there soon, okay?" He told whoever was on the other end of the phone and rushed out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay hon?" My best friend Willow asked me as she guided me to what was most likely the entrance of the Jeffersonian. After my run in with Pelant left me blind, I was relying on people like Willow to help me get used to new places. My photographic memory sure does help with that.

"Um, hi there… Johnny. My friend here, Spencer, she has an interview with Dr Brennan, the anthropologist? Can you, like, take her there for me? I mean, I would, but I have some old guy to prosecute or something." Willow asked a guard.

"Sure. Right this way, Miss." The guy said, taking my arm.

"Thank-you, Johnny. Bye Will!" I said, walking with the guard. He led me round long corridors and up and down lots of staircases. I memorised the route and finally we reach the lab. He let go of my arm and I faltered, I had no clue what to do next. Luckily Johnny must have seen that before he left.

"Excuse me! Dr Hodgins?" He called out.

"What's the matter? Is it Pelant?" A man, who must have been Dr Hodgins, answered.

"No, sir. This lady has an interview with Dr B. but she doesn't know where to go, because she's… y'know, visually impaired?" Johnny told him.

"You can say blind, it's not a bad word or whatever." I said calmly, fiddling with my walking stick.

"Okay, follow- er wait, no… um, do you need to hold on to my arm?" Dr Hodgins asked me, sounding confused. I nodded, after which he offered me his arm and led me to Dr Brennan's office.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me, curiously. "I'm Hodgins, the bugs and slime guy."

"Spencer." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Hodgins."

"Is that your first name, or last?" He wondered aloud.

"First. I don't exactly have a last name. I was kidnapped and the FBI have no clue who I am, except for the fact that my first name is Spencer so…" I trailed off. Hodgins realised that I didn't want to talk about it so he changed the subject.

"So, what do you have a doctorate in, Spencer?"

"Forensics, Forensic Anthropology and I almost have a doctorate in Psychology. I was really bored so I started to get the Psych. degree, but I thought it was sort of stupid and didn't finish it." I told him, and he laughed at my views on psychology.

"I think Sweets would be slightly offended by that, but everyone around here hates psychology, especially Brennan. Anyway, how old are you? You only look about 22 years old!" exclaimed Hodgins, sounding even more curious than before. In response I nodded.

"Here we are! This is Dr Brennan's office. Good luck!" Said Hodgins, knocking on Dr Brennan's door.

"Hodgins, unless that girl is relevant to the case, please take her out of here. I have an interview with Dr Oakley, who has yet to show up." A woman called from inside the office, sounding slightly frustrated.

"I am Dr Oakley, I assume that you are Dr Brennan." I said, feeling slightly nervous.

"Oh, I apologize; I didn't know that you were blind, or as young as you are. Although, I am unsure if you will be able to work here. I doubt that you will be able to see the bones to examine them, be able to use the computers and find evidence at the crime scenes." Dr Brennan stated, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Bren, way to be harsh! I'm sure that you can do these things sweetie. I'm Angela by the way." Another voice called out.

"Nice to meet you, Angela. Please, feel free to call me Spencer; Oakley isn't my last name. The FBI is still trying to find out who I am, and I don't like to be reminded of my past. And Spencer is the name my real parents gave me so…" I trailed off. "But, I can identify what has happened to the bones, you don't need to see them, just feel them. And I have a computer for the blind, if it is hooked up to the server here, I can use it to work on. The only thing I can't do at the moment is examine the scene of the crime, but I've heard about surgery they can do that may restore my sight, so potentially, I could see again."

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they let what I said sink in.

"Okay, then. Let's start the interview."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Male or female?" Dr Brennan questioned, as she passed me what felt like a skull. I felt it; there was a massive dent in the back of the it.

"Female, died from blunt force trauma." I recited, giving her back the skull. It was the 24th bone I had examined. She made a noise of approval.

"What happened here?" She asked me again, passing me something else.

"This isn't a bone; it's a cast of a tibia." I told her, at which she made another noise, this time sounding astonished.

"Well, you are definitely smart enough to work here and you show great determination. Your skills are different and refreshing. You're hired, congratulations Dr- I mean, Spencer." Brennan exclaimed happily.

"Thank-you so much, Dr B!" I exclaimed, grinning widely.

"Yay for you sweetie!" Angela laughed, hugging me. "Now, c'mon, I'll show you around the lab. How long will it take you to get used to this place?"

"I have a photographic memory, so about a day." I told her.

First, Angela showed me the main platform, which you needed a swipe card to enter. It was in the centre of the lab, and I doubted I would be there often as I struggled to get up there easily. Next we visited the Bone Room, which was quite small and neatly set out. After, Angela showed me everyone's offices and the autopsy room. Finally, we stopped at my office. The room had a large desk with a matching chair, a couch and many bookshelves.

"So is that everything?" I asked curiously, trying desperately to remember the building plan.

"Yeah it is honey… oh, things are gonna get awkward." She muttered the last bit under her breath as she led me out.

"Why?" I whispered back curiously, realising that the lab had gone deathly silent.

"Booth has just walked in. He and Bren were dating and have a kid, but when Bren finally proposed to him, he said yes, but then changed his mind. It broke her heart." Angela murmured in my ear.

"Wait, Booth, as in Seely Booth, works for the FBI, the guy that would never intentionally hurt someone?" I asked shocked at what I was hearing.

"You know Booth?" Angela wondered.

"Yeah, he worked on my kidnapping case." I answered shortly.

"Oakley, is that you?" Booth called out, coming closer.

"Hey there Booth, I still have the pro… thing. It's on my computer." I told him.

"Ah, great, keep it safe and don't let anyone know about it." He sighed in relief. "Cam, I got a case!"

"Oh, what is- Um, who are you and why are you in my lab?" A lady, I assumed was Cam said, focusing her attention on someone who was most likely me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes I am, wait, are you Dr Oakley?" She replied sounding slightly sheepish. I nodded and she muttered something under her breath. "Right, well you can come along with Booth and I to the crimescene."

Booth grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the lab and towards his car. I grinned with excitement; I couldn't wait to start my work!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Cam and I piled in to Booth's car, dressed in the itchy Jeffersonian jumpsuits, Booth started to tell us what he knew about the crime scene.

"So a body was found on the side of the road, literally hacked apart. We are missing a leg, I've been told."

"Seely, you are an asshole." Cam shouted, making me jump.

"Camille what in the-" Booth was cut off by Cam, who seemed really annoyed.

"You shouldn't be taking me out to a crime scene. Or Spencer- sorry Spencer, I'm sure you're very good at your job, Dr Brennan should be here! But now, for a month, she hasn't been talking to you, because you said yes to the proposal, and then got cold feet. You need to sort this out."

"Woah, Booth, that doesn't sound like you! I saw you two together and you seemed really happy. What happened?" I asked curiously. The Booth I knew would never do that to someone.

"You know what Zoey, Camille, it is none of your goddamn business so would you just shut up!" Booth yelled, causing us to fall silent before I said,

"Don't call me Zoey."

"Don't call me Camille."

And the rest of the journey was in silence.

"We are here." Booth said grumpily, helping me out of the car.

Cam? Can you help me over to the bones?" I asked sweetly, pulling on the latex gloves and tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Sure, this way Spencer. Who is Zoey?" Cam asked curiously, leading me to the remains.

"My kidnappers changed my name to Zoey; Booth only calls me that when he's annoyed or trying to annoy me." I explained. We walked quietly weaving between the forensics team. When we got to the body, I crouched down and ran my hands over the bones until I reached the pelvis. There were fabric remains covering it.

"Male, mid-teens, no left leg. There is blunt force trauma to the skull, possibly cause of death." I sighed. He was so young. "All the remains and soil samples need to be taken to the lab." I reeled off, sounding slightly bored.

"All of this to the lab!" Booth called out from behind, making me jump. "C'mon Spence, Cam, lets go."

Once we got to the lab, an awkward silence once again fell over the lab as Brennan made her way over to Booth.

"I called you. Christine wanted you." She told him, sounding tense.

"Am I even welcome at our, I mean _your_ house anymore?" Booth asked, and she didn't reply. "That's what I thought."

"I'll drop Christine off at your flat at 5. If you aren't there, you don't get her this weekend." Brennan said sharply, before walking over to examine the remains, leaving Cam and I to back away awkwardly. I walked over to the platform, which was where Brennan was, to help examine the bones.

"Have you found cause of death? I thought it could be the trauma on the back of the head." I asked whilst putting on gloves.

"Yes, I believe that could be the cause of death. Hodgins, do you want the remnants of the clothes?" She asked Hodgins who had just arrived.

"Yeah, sure thing Dr B. Hey Spencer, do you know any good lawyers? I want compensation on all the money Pelant stole from me." Hodgins asked, sounding really pissed off.

"Yeah, my best friend is a lawyer and she's won almost every case she has dealt with." I told him, before giving him Willow's number. "Tell Willow I say hello!"

"Well, I'm going to continue cataloguing the injuries the victim sustained; you can go help Angela or Hodgins or Cam maybe?" Brennan said, clearly dismissing me.

I walked through to my office and pulled out a memory stick, with the Pelant programme on. I plugged it in and started working on the file that caused me to lose my sight. I was almost finished; just a few more pages and we would have that arsehole! I almost didn't notice that someone was at the door, until I heard a cough. Quickly I saved and shut down the CTA programme. (Booth named it, it stands for Catch That Arsehole)

"Hi, do you know where Seely is? I was in town so I thought that I would visit him, I thought this was Temperance's office but…" The woman said awkwardly.

"He should be here in a minute to find out who the victim is, I'm Spencer." I told her, shaking her hand.

"Hey sweetie, the victim's name is Samuel… Hannah?"


End file.
